Ink jet marking devices that use solid ink print processes generally involve melting the solid ink and jetting it onto a substrate media sheet. The sheet carrying the ink must go through a cooling process while the ink is spread and leveled on the sheet as it is fixed thereon. Generally this process is performed by using several separate serial subsystems downstream of the marking station. Additionally, when printing onto substrate media in the form of individual cut-sheets, it is often desirable to flip the sheet over for duplex printing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and/or method that combines the function of cooling, spreading and duplex inversion of cut-sheets in an integrated, compact, modular and scalable arrangement.